velunafandomcom-20200215-history
Vagran Zorn
= = History Born the bastard of the previous Earl of Zorn Faden he spend much of his life living on the streets of his home village of Telf. He and his mother scraped by for most of his life and due to his bastard heritage he was shuned most of his life. When he came of age he began to travel in the local area and collecting money as an adventurer. He returned to the village seeking approval from his father even after so many years of being treated with contempt. In a fit of anger Vagran lashed out and nearly killed his father in the streets of Telf. After which he fled to Corovon. He recieved word from his father that he wished to see him and Vagran traveled back to Telf. A very odd set of cercumstances happened and the fall out propeled the outcast to the leader of the House. After collecting the proper paperwork and locating the other bastard children of the family Vagran has taken the last name Zorn and now runs the house. New to Lordship he is taking to it quite well and learning at a rapid pace the things that are required of him. He appears to have a very bright future ahead of him. Establishment of Tatum Transport and Trade With the help of a few of his friends Vagran established the guild that he hopes one day will run a network of way stations and havens along trade routes around the world. Construction of the guild hall has begun and is well under way. He is awaiting the opportunity to meet with many of the other guild leaders to see what they feel will be the most beneficial things they will need in their travels. He is pouring most of his new found wealth into this project and is making the appropriate connections to make sure it is a success. Rebuilding Telf As soon as he was able Vagran began construction around the village of Telf the location of House Zorn. He is working hard to re-establish the name of the house with the locals there as they have been put under boot for to long by his flamboyant fathers past machinations. His first project is a farm to begin providing the food and supplies needed to allow the village to grow and prosper. He has taken a small home in the village and has decided to live there and not the keep his grandfather built. He has plans for the location in the future but it will involve the destruction of the keep and rebuilding on its current grounds as it is the only high ground in the area. Appearance Vagran stands about 5'6" tall with black hair and red eyes. The halfling has been mistaken for a drow decendent but his mother was a full elf. The union seems to have brought up some history in the blood having a drowish influence on him antoher reason he has been looked down on most of his life Personality Vagran does his best to be cool calm and collected. Not overly intelligent but smart enough to know that keeping calm to make decisions is important. He gets along with people easily and also has a very charming personality. Achievements He hasn't accomplished much of note as of yet but it is known he has plans to start a transportation guild to help with the movement and protection of goods and people as well as messages as needed. Friends Basker Pitch: A loyal friend from childhood they have been seperated for some time when Basker was captured away from town. He has come back changed and the two are renewing their friendship. Konig: A recent aquaintance after a chance meeting on the road between Telf and Corovon they seem to be getting along well so far Imaryn Kessing: Another childhood friend that has returned to Corovon and made contact. They are working together on several projects to help increas the status of his new position. Avaene: Another recent hire. The Hell knight of Asmodious seems capable only time will tell Xela and Alex Darkfoot: The twins have become recent additions to the fold and are growing in capability Enemies None of note as he is new to nobility and no one has a clear grasp of who he is or what he is about. Asperations Currently he wants to strengthen his position as a noble and to help his home village of Telf to grow and prosper. He is making connections and moves to this end currently. Category:Characters Category:Player Characters